


Tony and the CHiP

by AnonEhouse



Series: Starvation Sleep-Deprivation Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets a nice CHiP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and the CHiP

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The canyon road was tricky, so Steve always took an extra turn along it before going to the remainder of his route. Some people just saw all those hairpin curves and instantly became Monte Carlo racers. Bad ones.

He looked up and saw a white Audi R8, but instead of zipping along, it was traveling barely above the minimum speed, constantly wobbling across the width of the road. He flipped his siren on for a few warning 'whoop-whoops', and sped up. He put in a call for a tow at the same time. The driver was obviously in no condition to drive.

The Audi obediently wobbled its way to a shaky halt, and by the time Steve got close, all he could see was the man slumped over the steering wheel with his hands in front. "Sir," Steve said after he parked and got out his citation pad, "I'm going to ask you to exit the vehicle."

The man lifted his head. He was trembling, but he grinned widely at Steve. "Sorry, Officer, wish I could oblige."

Then Steve noticed the handicapped sticker and angled closer to see the Audi had been fitted up with hand-driving aids. The man's grin widened. "Yeah, not driving while legless, just... leg-useless." He showed Steve a license with all the approvals and restrictions duly noted.

"Mechanical difficulties, Mr. Stark?" Steve said after writing the information and returning the wallet. "You ought to have pulled over."

"I would have, but the steering went without warning. I was almost out of options. If I stayed where I was, someone was bound to run into me before morning."

"So you thought you'd try driving down anyway?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds crazy, but really, either I made it, or I ran off the cliff. Either way, just me." He frowned. "It shouldn't have happened. Obie had the car serviced today, checked it out thoroughly, he said." There was a sudden ticking, not the ticking of a cooling engine. His eyes widened. "That's o..."

Steve knew that sound. He flung the car door open, wrenched the seat belt release so hard it snapped free, pulled the driver out onto the asphalt, then picked him up, and ran with him back to his motorcycle. 

"What? What?" Stark said, wide-eyed.

"Bomb. Keep your head down." Steve put Stark on his motorcycle, got on behind him with both arms wrapped around tight, kicked the cycle to life and floored it. 

"Bomb? That's crazy." But Stark wasn't fighting him, that was all Steve cared about. In fact, Stark leaned back against Steve reducing the drag. "What can this baby do?" he asked.

"Top speed one hundred thirty," Steve replied, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Awes...."

And then the Audi blew.

Steve kept going until the debris stopped falling, then he slowed and turned back to face the flaming wreckage. He got on the radio to report it.

"Well, shit," Stark said. 

"Yes, sir," Steve said. "I think you might consider getting a new mechanic."

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Tony had a half second to turn away from the bomb in Afghanistan, so he was hit in the back and paralyzed from the hips down. He and Yinsen made Iron Man, but he decided to keep his identity secret, and as Tony Stark, he remains unable to walk.


End file.
